


Malec Mornings

by PentoPaper23



Series: Malec Drabbles [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23
Summary: Morning coffee and unset alarms.





	1. Monday

Magnus was leaning against the balcony rail, coffee in hand when a bang and angry shout broke the morning air. 

“No…no…no” came from the bedroom, followed by a sleep filled Alec stumbling into the kitchen trying not to trip over the jeans he was pulling up. His shirt was thrown over his shoulder and his kit went flying towards the front door coming to a loud stop against the door frame

“Alec?” He asked, but only got a grunt as a reply. 

Angry muttering could be heard for the next few minutes, along with the crash of cups and plates being carelessly used. Magus smirked into his coffee cup as he watched Alec try and dress while eating a quick breakfast. Toast hanging out of his mouth as be tied his shoes, coffee cup balanced in one hand has he pulled his shirt over his head. 

“Something wrong dear?” Magnus asked, with a hint of laughter in this tone, upon receiving a second answering grunt he turned back to watch the sun rise above the city. He heard a mutter about alarms clock, felt a kiss on his check and Alec was gone.


	2. Tuesday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazy Tuesday morning.

Arms wrapped around Magnus's waist, pulling him towards a warm body, fingers rubbing the exposed skin of his stomach. 

“I wish we could follow this train of thought, but I have an early client.” He sighed, rolling his head to the side as the lips moved down his neck.

“No...” The lips said starting to suck on his neck, the arms tightening and the fingers trailing lower.

“Yes...” Magnus moaned.

The head this time shook against his shoulder, fingers lowing boxers.

“5 minutes” the lips said, fingers wrapping about him.

Magnus moaned again sinking further back into the body. He felt the lips smile against his now love bitten neck,

Five minutes turned into ten and ten into thirty. Then thirty into a rushed shower, client texting asking where he was and the second body falling back asleep.


	3. Wednesday

The smell of pancakes and coffee filled the apartment, Alec rolled over to find an arrowhead on the now empty pillow. He smiled turning the head over in his hands.

“Daddy!” an excited scream came from the door and Alec only had a second to drop the arrowhead and catch the tiny blue boy in his arms.

“Cakes daddy!” Max yelled looking back at Magnus entering carrying a tray full of breakfast food.

Magnus set the tray down and leaned in to kiss Alec sweetly on the lips.

“Harry Birthday my love” he whispered against Alec’s lips.

“Birthday! Birthday!” Max chanted bouncing up and down in Alec’s lap.

“Okay, okay...settle down” Magnus said stabling the tilting tray with a flick of his hand. “Now, what would Daddy like?” he asked looking at Alec and smiling.

Alec returned the smile and leaned in for another kiss.


	4. Thursday

Magnus was pacing the hallway near the front door, it was 5:30am and Alec still wasn’t back from his night petrol. They had made a deal when Max had become a permeate fixture in their lives that Alec would cut back on petrol's and Magnus would take fewer clients at home, that was the deal.

“But only one of us seems to be keeping to it” Magnus muttered to himself as he stopped pacing to pour himself a drink. 

He angrily made his way over the lounge and threw himself down and checked his phone for what seemed like the millionth time as he sipped his whiskey. 

No messages. 

Magnus sighed and threw his phone on the other armchair, and rolled his head back to rest on the lounge. 

The next thing Magnus know’s he in his bed and being awoke by warm arms wrapping around him, their owner pulling him tightly backwards. 

“Lets fight in the morning.” Alec muttered into Magnus’s neck. 

“It is morning and putting off the flight wont make me any less pissed at you.” Magnus replied, lacing their fingers together to rest on his stomach.

“Mmm...that’s okay” Alec replied, sleep starting to fill his voice and Magnus knew that he wasn’t really listening.


	5. Friday

Friday day mornings were Magnus's favorite, it was the start of Alec's weekend so the pair would spend it lazying around in bed, making love then sleeping, then waking up and repeating. It was a day for them, the outside world didn't matter, phones went unanswered, fire messages ignored unless they were of the utmost importance, knocks at the door went unheard. Magnus would magic them up some food and they wouldn't leave the bedroom. 

It was early when Magnus slowly entered the world of the living, he had been having the most unholy dream and he could feel his cock leaking against his stomach. He groaned and rolled over to look at Alec. His husband was still fast asleep, his back facing Magnus, the sun streaming in from the window was giving him a holy glow and highlighting the greying at his temples. Magnus had been waking up to this sight for the last 20 years and it has never gotten old. The soft little snores that filled the room, the heavy arm that would wrap around him pulling him in tight, the shoes that they always fought about being left in the door way and the wet towels left on the ground in the bathroom. Alec let out a rather loud snore and rolled over, his face now a hair breath away from Magnus's. Magnus moved closer to him, their hips rubbing together, the sheets between the two had fallen to rest on their hips, uncovering almost of Alec for Magnus to stare at. He reached out and rubbed the freshly healed scar on his husbands stomach, it was a result of his Parabatai Jace not paying attention. Magnus had almost killed him when he saw Jace dragging his husband into their living room blood soaking his shirt and pants. But he was okay, more then okay if Alec's now hard cock that was pressing into Magnus hip was to go by. Magnus giggled, and moved his hips against his husband in a slow roll, Alec moaned his arms wrapping around Magnus. 

The smile on Magnus's face fell slightly when he reached over to brush his thumb along Alec's grey hair. Their time was slowly but surly coming to an end, with each passing day, with each new grey hair or with each injury that took longer to heal, Alec was getting closer to leaving him. Leaving him to fill his days with mindless people and the cold comfort of another's arms. Magnus's bottom lip was starting to tremble as his mind weaved its dreadful thoughts. One mug on the coffee table, none of the horrible healthy food that fills the fridge, lonely showers and a cold bed. A sob broke free from Magnus's mouth, he snapped a hand up to hold the rest in. His heart was starting to panic, time was running out, they don't have enough time, his eye sight started to fill with white dots and the sunlight started to fade. 

"Baby breath! Mags!" Alec is yelling, Magnus feels Alec's hands cupping his face, his thumbs wiping away tears. "Baby please..."Alec begged pulling Magnus to his chest. Magnus can feel his breath coming out in pants and his heart is racing, the white spots have now turned black and they fill the room, Magnus went limp in his husband's arms. 


	6. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr ask - 131. “Please don’t give up on me.”

Alec was silently running his finger down Magnus check. The warlock was still asleep and breathing quietly into his pillow. Alec sighed, as his finger traced a faint scar on Magnus' neck, just behind his ear. The pair had gone to bed in silence last night after a disagreement over the dinner table. Alec in all truth couldn't even remember what the fight was about, but it ended with Magnus magicking away the food and storming off into the bedroom with Alec yelling that he wasn't finished eating.

The pair had spent the rest of the night in separate rooms, Magnus in the bedroom and Alec in the loungeroom watching TV. It was around 11 when a pillow and blanket appearing on the lounge beside Alec as the lights in the bedroom were turned off. Alec had sighed and shook out the blanket settling into the lounge for the night. 

Alec had been shaken awake sometime later, a cold hand on his arm sending a shiver down to his fingertips. 

"I'm cold," Magnus said before walking back to the bedroom leaving the door open. Alec sighed rolling off the lounge and walking into the cold bedroom his extra blanket dragging behind him. 

The rest of the night had unsurprisingly been spent in silence. Magnus was on his side facing away from Alec, his face hidden in his pillow. Alec slid in beside him, keeping some distance between them. After a moment Magnus's hand reached out behind him, waiting. Alec smiled and dragged the half-asleep warlock into his arms. 

Magnus stirred has Alec ran his fingertip over his ear, the warlock making a content sound in the back of his throat, but not waking. 

“Please don’t give up on me,” Alec whispers laying his head back down on his pillow letting sleep overtake him again. 


	7. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumble Ask - 29.  “Don’t you know how to knock?!”

In the past, Magnus’s Sundays mornings had been filled with hangover cures Next Top Model reruns, but in saying that they were pretty much the same as every apart from the Shadowhunter that was trapped under him on the lounge. Alec was moaning and rolling his hips in the time with his and Magnus was leaving purple bruises on his neck. 

“More” Alec gasp as Magnus bit his neck leaving the indents of his teeth in the skin. Magnus laughed.

“More my love?” He teased tracing his hand down Alec’s stomach to the elastic of his pyjama pants. Alec frantically nodded, his eyes falling shut as Magnus’s hand moved under the elastic to palm his hardening cock. 

“Oh god...” Alec pants his head thrown back against the arm of the lounge. His hips started moving in time with Magnus’s hand, his face was flushed a light pink. After a few moments, he could feel the tell-tale sign of his legs tightening and the muscles in his lower back tingling. But just as soon as the feelings were coming to a climax he was rudely pulled back from the edge.

“Alec? Magnus? Hey anyone hom...OH SWEET ANGLE!” Jace yelled as he covered his eyes and turned around. Alec’s eyes flew open and he sat up on the lounge, Magnus lost his balance and fell onto the floor with a sound of fright. 

“Jace!” Alec yelled tucking himself back into his pants and helping Magnus off the floor.

“Don’t you know how to knock?!” Magnus yelled retying his robe. 

“I did!” Jace yelled back turning around with his eyes still covered. “Alec is needed at the Institute.” He said slowly uncovering his eyes and sighing with relief that they were both redressed. Alec sighed and kissed Magnus on the cheek. 

“Let me just have a shower, I’ll be right out. Don't kill each other while I’m gone.” He said making his way into the bedroom and closing the door. 

“Help yourself to the coffee Blondie. I’ll be right back.” Magnus said and followed Alec into the bedroom. 

The water in the shower was already running by the time Magnus reached the bathroom, steam was filling the room. Quickly he unrobed dropping his clothes on the floor. Silently entering the shower he wrapped his arms around Alec, his hands wandering low on his stomach. 

“No baby we don't have time” Alec gasp as Magnus sunk down onto his knees. 

“Shhhh...” Magnus said, before putting his mouth to use. 

 


End file.
